


Cast Party

by captain_rocket



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Heavy Drinking, Honestly i really dont know how to tag this, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, To Be Edited for Canon Name - Diana to Nancy, eventual Noodlemoon, general friendship themes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_rocket/pseuds/captain_rocket
Summary: Buster decides to christen the newly re-opened Moon Theater with a little get-together for the people (or, well, animals) who helped make it happen.Alcohol and Regrets are had.





	1. The Stage is Set

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first contribution to the Sing Fandom! I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, as I am known to do, I did write this at 3 in the morning so forgive me for any mistakes in grammar or spelling that seem readily apparent.

Buster wandered through the renovated theater aimlessly, dragging his paw across the walls and occasionally patting its furniture. The red velvet tugged at his fur, the dark wood smooth under his palm. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the rich scent of a new building, and his mind ran through countless productions in the theater's future.

  
Ms. Crawly trailed behind him, being careful not to trip on the new carpets. She wanted to ask Buster what he was doing, but she figured she'd let him have his moment.

  
He stopped suddenly and turned back to the old lizard.

  
"Ms. Crawly, do you know what this place is missing?"

She shook her head. "Uh, no, Mr. Moon, what?"

  
Buster grinned. "A party!"

  
He dashed past her to his office upstairs, leaving her alone in the hallway of the theater.

  
"Er, alrighty then," she muttered, following after him slowly.

Rosita flicked through the channels on her T.V., eyes lidded with boredom. A few of her kids ran through the living room, chasing each other in a game of tag. She turned as they ran past, straightening up on the couch.

  
"Hey, what did I tell you? No running in the house! Go play in the yard if you're going to be running."

  
The three offenders hung their heads and walked out slowly.

  
Rosita's phone, buzzing in her pocket, saved her from her boredom.

  
"Hello? Oh, Mr. Moon - er, Buster, right. What's up?" She perked up, a smile growing on her face. "A party? Oh my gosh! Who else is coming?" She nodded silently. "Sounds great! Yeah, I'll be right over!"

She stood and hung up the phone, dancing in place in excitement, before making her way to the kitchen and digging through her pantry.

Gunter squatted in front of his television, following the movements of a thin goat in spandex on the screen.

  
"And now for jumping jacks! Count with me everybody! One, and two, and three-"

  
His phone interrupted his concentration, Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' blasting through its small speakers.

  
Gunter took a sip from his gold sequined water bottle and pulled the phone to his ear.

  
"Yah, this is Gunter." He grinned as he inspected his nails. "Ah, Mister Moon! How have you been, pal?" He laughed heartily. "Aha, good! So what is up?"

  
He took another sip from his bottle and and beamed. "A party! Awesome! When is this going down, eh?" He turned off his tv and stretched a bit. "Sweet! See you soon, little man! Bye-bye!" He dropped his phone in his gym bag and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Oof. Maybe I need a little shower first."

 

Mike sipped his martini and watched Diana dance across the floor to him. Her dress shimmered in the light of their apartment, decorated with silver lamps on the tables and modern art hanging from the wall.

  
"Oh sweetheart, you know I love watching you dance..."

  
His girlfriend smiled. "Oh yeah, baby?" She pulled closer to Mike and grinned.

  
"Yeah..." He breathed out, making eye contact with her through lidded eyes.

  
Diana batted her eyes. "Well if you love watching me so much," She paused and leaned in closer. "Then why don't you ever come watch me perform at the club?"

  
Mike groaned and stood up. "Oh, not this again. I don't like seeing all those guys ogling you, doll, you know that! Besides, I'm too busy these days to go to the club!"

  
Diana scoffed. "Busy, huh? You're just scared of running into those bears again, and you won't admit it."

  
Mike shook his head and glared into the corner of the room. "Alright, I'm not having this conversation right now- "

  
The sultry sweet tones of Sinatra cut him off. He fumbled in his pockets and pulled his phone to his ear.

  
"Hey, Buster! Believe it or not, I'm actually happy to hear from you! What's up old pal?" Diana rolled her eyes and tugged on Mike's arm.

  
"Now that could be fun. The whole gang's gonna be there, huh? Alright, guess I'm down!"

  
He pulled the phone from his ear and shot an apologetic look at his girlfriend. "Sorry, baby, but the boss-man wants me back for a little get together."

  
"He's not your boss, Mike."

  
"Details, honey, details."

 

Johnny spun in the swivel chair by his dad's old desk, staring at the ceiling and humming the tune of a song he heard on the radio earlier that morning. For a moment, he almost dozed off, slumped against the chair, but the loud ringing of the phone startled him out of his dream state. He groaned as he walked to the table where the black phone sat, and he twiddled with its cord as he answered it solemnly.

  
"You've reached Big Daddy's Auto Shop. Unfortunately, Big Daddy is out right now, but I'll gladly take a message..." He trailed off, waiting for the disappointed grunt of another random mobster. He perked up upon hearing the tentative voice of a familiar koala. "Oh, Mr. Moon, 's'you!" He laughed. "Uh, yeah, my phone isn't working right now, so..." He trailed off. His phone hadn't worked ever since his Dad had gotten locked up. Probably because he couldn't pay the phone bill.

  
"So wha's goin' on?" He leaned over the table and grabbed a pen, doodling a little koala on a sticky note. "Aw, a party? That sounds great! I'll come right on over, yeah?" He dropped the phone in the receiver and crumpled the doodle up, tossing it into the bin on his way out.

 

Ash strummed out a few notes on her guitar and hummed along, before scribbling some words into her notebook and strumming again. And again. And again. She groaned in frustration. "Ugh, songwriting is a lot harder when you don't have a boyfriend to complain about." She blinked. "Oh, god, I'm talking to myself. It's official, I'm going crazy. 'Oh, remember Ash?' 'Yeah, that lunatic who died alone with her guitar, talking to herself? What a loser, right?'" She laughed for a moment.

Her phone buzzed on the counter and she quickly picked it up. "Hey, Moon, what's up?" She frowned. "Uh, why wouldn't I know who's calling, I have your number saved on my phone. What am I, old or something?" She giggled to herself. "So whats happening?" Her smile grew and she hopped off the couch. "Aw, yeah, dude, I'm so down." She hung up. "Finally, something to do! I needed this." She grabbed her guitar guitar and placed it in its case carefully.

 

Meena's mom picked up the ringing telephone and held it in the crook of her neck, leaving her hands free to mix the brownie batter in front of her.

  
"Hello?" Instantly her face brightened. "Oh, Mr. Moon! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

  
She raised her eyebrows slightly. "A party? Hm, I don't know... those other kids'll be there, right? Ash and Johnny?" She nodded slowly. "Oh good. Then I guess its alright!" She covered the phone with her palm, putting the bowl down on the counter. "Meena, honey?" She called across the house.

  
"Yeah, Mom?"

 

"Mr. Moon's on the phone!"

  
She chuckled to herself as she heard her feet stamp towards the kitchen.

  
"I'll let you tell her yourself."

  
Meena grabbed the phone eagerly. "Hey Mr. Moon! How've you been?"

 

"Okay, Meena, I'll see you in a bit!" Buster hung up the phone and wiggled in excitement. "Alright, Ms. Crawly, that should be everybody!"

  
She blinked and poured a cup of coffee at her usual pace. "What about Eddie, Mr. Moon?"

  
The koala behind the desk snapped and picked up his phone again, opting to text his friend instead. "Ah, yes, of course! How could I forget? Thank you, my dear!"

  
"No problem." She put the pot of coffee back under the coffee maker and took a sip.

  
Buster hummed to himself as he hit the send button. Perfect! Now all he needed was room.

  
"Say, Ms. Crawly, do you remember if they ever stripped the bar space downstairs?"

  
"Er, I don't believe so, Mr. Moon, it should still be there."

  
Buster jumped out of his chair and ran downstairs in a hurry.

  
Ms Crawly sighed into her cup of coffee.

  
"Ah, not the stairs again..."


	2. Actors, In Your Places!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And Chapter 2! Chapter 1 was kinda bare, so I figured, might as well double the offer.  
>  Actual character interaction? In my chapter? It's more likely than you think.  
> Also, can you tell I am a child who knows little about alcohol? Have mercy on my purity, please.

Rosita walked up to the Moon Theater's doors, grocery bags in hand. The sky was beginning to darken, and as she knocked on the door the reflection of a faded sunset shifted and shook. Almost immediately, the doors were thrust open with all of the force a koala could muster.

  
Rosita giggled. "Hey, Buster! I brought snacks!"

  
Buster grinned. "Oh, perfect! Tonight's gonna be amazing, I can already tell." He peeked his head past the doors, checking up and down the street for any additional guests, before welcoming his friend in with wave.

  
Ms. Crawly walked up to the pair, sipping her coffee pensively.

  
"Why hello, Rosita. It's so good to see you after all you've done to help the Theater." She paused and took another sip.

  
Rosita blushed. "Oh, Ma'am, you're too kind."

  
The old lizard shook her head. "No, no." She eyed the pig for a moment, before breaking her stern gaze into a warm smile. "Now, dear, if you need anything, please don't be afraid to call for me. I'm just heading upstairs for a moment."

  
Rosita watched her make her way toward the stairs and out of view. "Ah, what a sweet lady."

  
Buster smiled. "Yep, lotta heart in that old loon. I love her to death, even if she is a bit high maintenance."

  
The two entered an old bar in the basement that seemed to have been constructed decades ago - peeling stickers on the taps featured old, faded brand icons, and the slightly torn and stained carpet in the corner did little to hide the rooms age. However, it had an undeniably warm atmosphere, the kind that invited openness and camaraderie.

  
Rosita put the bags down upon the bar and sat up on a stool. "Wow, this place has seen better days."

  
"Yeah, and I'm sure having a building collapse on top of it did little to help. But at least its still standing, so we can use it for our purposes!" Buster hopped up in the stool, climbing its footrest and scaling its cushion, before jumping up onto the bar top.

  
He gave a small huff, grinned up at Rosita, and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the ring of his cell phone.

  
"Oh, looks like Mike is waiting outside! I'll get him."

  
He hurried off, leaving Rosita alone at the bar.

  
"O-okay, well, I'll just..." She looked at the bags of chips and salsa. "...get started."

Mike and Buster found her opening up a bag of tortilla chips and diving in.

  
The mouse smirked and adjusted his tie. "Chips, huh? Glad I didn't bother breaking out too nice of a suit."

  
Rosita scoffed. "Haha, very funny. Do you want some or not?"

  
"What, are you kidding me? Of course!"

Outside, Gunter arrived to see Johnny waiting patiently for Buster to open the door.

  
The ape grinned and gave a slight wave to his older friend.

  
"'Ey there, Gunter." He gave a half shrug and turned to the door. "I knocked a bit ago, but I don't think he 'eard me..."

  
The pig took off his sunglasses and smiled. "Ah, so it's locked?"

  
Johnny shrugged. "I dunno, I figured it wouldn' be polite to jus' barge on in, right?"

  
Gunter laughed and threw the doors open.

  
"O-or not, I guess."

  
Ms. Crawly caught the two entering and pointed them towards the bar, taking Gunter's jacket and Johnny's skateboard to hold on to.

  
The pair's arrival evoked a hearty response from the trio at the bar top.

  
Gunter pulled the bag off his shoulder and waved it around. "I brought drinks, so we could really get this party started!"

  
Mike's smile grew. "Aw, finally! Someone who knows how to have a good time!"

  
Rosita frowned. "Uh... hold on Gunter. Johnny, you aren't 21, right?"

  
Johnny blushed and rubbed his head. "...To be fair, the drinkin' age in the UK's only 18, so..."

  
Buster shrugged. "So, the kids can't drink! Doesn't mean we can't loosen up a bit, right?"

  
Johnny smiled. "Yeah, Rosita, don't worry about it. Just have fun, eh?"

  
Gunter finally managed to pull the bottle of vodka from his bag and put it on the table beside the chips.

  
Mike whistled. "Damn. Gotta tell you, Gunter, I didn't pin you for the alcoholic."

  
The pig waved a hand and grinned. "Well, you know I love a party."

 

Meena and Ash arrived together by happy coincidence, and took the wide open doors of the theater as a sign to come in.

  
"This is gonna be so rad! We have so much to talk about, girl."

  
Meena giggled quietly. "Y-yeah! I'm... actually kinda excited too."

  
The girls followed the laughter from the bar to find Mike attempting to open a bottle of vodka himself, feet pushing against the glass, arms around the cork.

  
Johnny noticed their entrance and rushed over. "Ash, Meena! Hey guys!"

  
"Hey, Johnny, my man. What's up?"

  
"Hi, Johnny!"

  
A loud pop and the dull thud of Mike hitting the bar top was quickly followed by a few deafening cheers.

  
The elephant blushed and pulled off her headphones. "Uh, guess they're getting into it?"

  
Rosita hovered over to the three younger animals in the corner. "Hey, guys!"

  
She gave a small 'oof' as Ash jumped up to give her a hug. Meena followed suit, gingerly wrapping her arms around the pig in an attempt to be gentle.

  
"Aww- um, thanks you guys!" Rosita managed to squeeze out of the embrace and smiled. "Its great to see you all! Ash, is that a new eyeshadow? Looks great!"

  
Ash beamed. "Thanks!" She glanced over at the boys, who were eagerly pouring out shots of clear alcohol. "Wo-oah, straight vodka? Jesus!"

  
Rosita nervously chuckled. "Uh... yeah. I brought wine, but I guess Gunter has the party department on lockdown." She shrugged. "I'm more of a 'glass of Rosé and a good soap' kinda gal myself."

  
Ash grinned. "I don't know what that means, but if it involves alcohol, I am way in."

  
The mom cocked an eyebrow. "No, no, young lady, I'm keeping an eye on you. If I see you so much as SMELL a bottle tonight, I will personally lock you out of the theater."

  
"Ughhhh, that is so not fair! I'm an adult!" She coughed. "Technically."

  
Meena rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Um, maybe the three of us could hang out upstairs while you guys... have fun?"

  
Rosita looked back at Buster, who was pulling out the bottle of Merlot and waving it at Mike, who excitedly scrambled over.

  
"Ah, I guess that's not a problem- Mike, no! I brought a bottle opener- oh, geez."

  
Another loud pop and thud prompted another pair of cheers and giggles.

  
Buster poured the wine into a glass, still laughing. "That's a hell of a party trick, Mike! Where do you learn something like that?"

  
Mike shrugged, leaning on the cork casually. "It's a talent, my friend."

  
Rosita grabbed a bag of chips and salsa and practically pushed the trio up the stairs. "Go, go, save yourselves."

 

Eddie's head slowly rose out of his pillow, matted wool sticking out oddly. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before glancing at the phone vibrating on the couch beside him intermittently. A short message blurred out the background image of two vaguely sheep and koala shaped gray lumps.

 

The sleepy ovine stuffed his head into his pillow again, let out a short shriek, and rose from the couch, pulling clean clothes from his closet grumpily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone cares, Eddie has Buster saved in his phone as "Big Fucking Dork (koala emoji) (crescent moon emoji)"


	3. The Night Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small talk and more Noodleman teasing. Fun!  
> Sorry for sporadic updates in the future, but school has me stressed out and I usually only get time to write at night, when I'm the worst equipped to be writing. RIP me I guess.  
> Enjoy!

Gunter finished pouring a shot glass of vodka for Mike and passed it over to the mouse, a small grin on his face.  
"So, where were you yesterday, hm? We missed you at ze ceremony."

Mike waved a hand. "Ah, you know. I got a little caught up with Diana and all. She always wants to go out, that one."

Buster coughed quietly. "Er... Diana?"  
Mike looked around at the blank faces of his company. "What, I never told you guys about my girl?" He laughed. "Well, I guess we ain't seen each other much, eh?"

"Really? All the mice in the world, and she picked you?" Rosita coyly remarked. "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

The mouse eyed her. "Yeah, yeah, Porky, keep it comin'." He adjusted his suit, its purple material shifting against itself. "Believe it or not, most girls expect quality from their men. Not all of you have such low standards."

Rosita's smirk vanished and she let out a quiet snort.

Buster attempted to diffuse the situation by turning to the other pig in the room. "So, Gunter, what about you? Anybody special in your life?"

He chuckled a bit and swished his drink around. "Ah, I'm not big in ze dating scene. I prefer to just... let life happen, no?"

The little mouse by his elbow chimed in. "Aw, what, not enough fairies in the glen?"

Gunter cocked an eyebrow and gazed down at him. "What?"

On the ends of the bartop, Buster and Rosita gave awkward grimaces.

He continued with an unsavory smile, "You know, not enough fruits in the orchard? Not enough bears in the forest? Not enough-" 

Rosita pushed the mouse lightly. "Stop it! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Gunter slowly caught on, pouting slightly and looking off to the side. "Hässliche kleine Ratte."

The woman behind Mike snorted into her drink again, this time with a small smile. 

Mike glared up at her, before glancing between the two pigs with an unamused expression. "What, what did he say? I heard 'rat.'"

Gunter raised his eyebrows at her. "Du sprichst Deutsch?" 

Rosita shook her head and blushed. "Uh, not really. I took a semester abroad in Europe back in college, and I remember a bit, but, you know..."

Gunter gave an appreciative smile. "Ah, how you say... hidden depths!"

Mike crossed his arms. "Alright you two, very cute. Bully the little guy, that's right."

The pair rolled their eyes as Buster let out a soft chuckle and sipped the wine in his glass. 

"So, uh, what about you, Moon? Any dames throwin' themselves your way?"

"Er, well, I..." Buster stammered, a slight blush rising under his grey fur. He absentmindedly tugged at the bottom of his jacket for a moment. "It's... complicated."

Mike picked up his own glass and took a quick swig, feeling the alcohol burn as it trailed down into his stomach. "Ah, should'a guessed. Well, you do run a theater, so, not a huge surprise."

The koala's face reddened, his ears dropping slightly in irritation

Rosita flicked at the mouse's ear, eliciting a hiss. "Mike, you're being insensitive."

He scoffed, rubbing the stinging pink skin. "Hey, it's 2016! If these two wanna prance around in tights, who am I to judge?"

Buster avoided the condoling gaze of Rosita in favor of a quick drink, the color in his cheeks slowly fading.

 

Upstairs, Meena opened the bag of chips and took one out, inspecting it for a moment. "Who even buys plain tortilla chips anymore?"

Ash snorted, putting down her guitar case carefully before popping open its clasps with a snap. "Old people."

Johnny shrugged. "Well, she's a mother of 25. I'm sure at this point she jus' grabs whatever's cheapest."

They had settled in a small room off to the side of the balcony seating. It was almost barren, save for a small television set on a metal stand, with a tiny VCR/DVD player combo on a shelf beneath it. A small stack of tapes filled the lowest shelf, each labeled with sharpie. Johnny picked one up and dusted it off.

"'Moon Family Pool Party.' Eh, looks like these are Buster's old fam'ly videos!" He flipped it over, inspecting the tape. "Wonder if they still play..."

Ash looked up from her case. "Well, if you really wanna find out..." She trailed off, gesturing towards the VCR player with a nod. 

The elephant behind them rubbed her arm awkwardly. "I don't know, guys, doesn't that seem kind of... uh, private? Besides, they've probably been recorded over, or something..."

Ash pulled out her guitar, red and shiny from her obsessive cleaning habits, and giggled. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Meena blushed. "N-no! I mean, you don't know exactly what you're getting into, right?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "So, that's a yes."

Johnny frowned and began looking through the stack of tapes for a moment. "Ew. Don't go puttin' that idea in my head now."

"God, Johnny, such a prude." The porcupine strummed a chord before slightly tuning up one of the strings. "You two need to learn to take risks, for real." She leaned over to the bag of chips and took a few, swallowing them without much fanfare. "Mmm, not bad," she mumbled between mouthfuls, "But it needs salsa. Meena, mind popping that open for me?"

She complied, offering the jar to her friend with a smile.

Johnny groaned. "Ugh, this is all borin' family stuff. Nothin' interestin' at all." He walked back over to the girls and joined them on the floor. "So, how've you guys been?"

On his left, Meena gave a slight shrug. "Alright, I guess. My parents really want me to go to community college, but I'm pretty happy working at the theater for now." She smiled fondly, eyes on the floor. "My grandpa bought me a recording mic, so I've been thinking of making some covers and posting them on YouTube... so there's that?"

Ash plucked at her guitar playfully. "Aw, that’s cool! You should definitely send me the link if you do!" Johnny nodded his assent.

She laughed quietly. "Of course! What about you, Ash?"

The older teen shrugged as well, fiddling with her strings again. "Same old, really. I've been trying to write some more songs, but they're not coming along as nicely as I'd like..." She paused. "It was so easy the first time, and now I just feel so... uninspired, I guess?"

She frowned slightly. "And Lance keeps asking to get back together. I’m just ignoring him for now. Which is fine, I guess. Honestly, he's not worth the time anyways." She looked up at the boy sitting across from her.

"What about you, Johnny? How're things with your dad?"

Johnny scratched his chin. "Well, you know." He waved his hand awkwardly for a moment. "He's tryin' to be more acceptin' of me... expressin' myself and stuff. I think it's hard for 'im, really. But I'm glad he understands that this is what I want t'do with my life, ya know?" His companions gave some murmurs of support.

"I dunno, it's weird, with him bein' in jail an' all. It's like I'm finally free to be myself but... I'm still missin' a part of me."

Meena offered a reassuring pat with her trunk. "Aw, that's really sweet, Johnny."

"Yeah, man. Rough stuff."

He grinned sheepishly. "...I finally got a job, so tha's somethin'." He looked between the two girls and his grin grew, adopting a nonchalant air. "Well, it's more of a gig, really."

Meena gasped. "Oh my gosh! That's awesome!"

Ash shook her head, not bothering to look up. "No, no. Piano players only get two kinds of gigs, and those are bars and old folk's homes." She glanced up finally with a wink. "So which is it, hot stuff?"

Johnny deflated slightly. "...Ok, it's a nursing home..." 

He paused, as Ash played a little riff on her guitar, for emphasis, before holding up a finger and continuing.

"But it pays, and it's actually pretty fun. They don' really expect me to play anythin' too fancy, and it gives me some practice since I still don' have a keyboard at home." He patted his wallet. "I'm savin' up for a li'l 'lectric one. Used one at the thrift downtown for 79 bucks."

"That's awesome! I'm glad things are going so well for you!"

"Yeah, man."

 

Eddie walked through the empty city streets silently, often straying from the sidewalk in a sleepy daze. In his more conscious moments, the unusually hushed tones and almost dead stillness of the city unsettled him. Occasionally, he would steal a glance up at the expanse surrounding him; the clear ocean of sky, nearly devoid of stars, was almost blindingly lit by the full moon. 

His mind jumped to Buster, on its own accord, and he awkwardly adjusted his hands in the pockets of his cardigan, clutching it closer for protection from the cool summer breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be things going on in later chapters. This was a bit of a weird one where plot is concerned.


	4. Mincing Words and Wasting Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I bet you thought I'd let this fic die! But really, sorry on the almost month of waiting. I try to stay consistent, but sometimes I have the drive to write and sometimes It takes a week or three. And school's beginning to ramp up, so I may drop in and out of existence every once in a while, but hopefully not for too long.
> 
> Sidenote: From here on out I will refer to Diana by her canon name, Nancy. I plan to go back and fix previous chapters for this, but AO3 hates me and has stopped me every time I tried. Hopefully not too big of a deal.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Were he any other mouse, Mike might have mistaken the warm, fuzzy feeling rising in his chest for friendship, or the joys of camaraderie, but he was not any other mouse, and there was no mistaking how drunk he’d become. Being his size had perks - like an ability to squeeze into tight places, or not having to pay an arm and a leg for high end clothing - but being a lightweight wasn’t one.

He had been slowly becoming more and more clumsy for a while, as his companions had noted silently. It wasn’t until he stumbled over his own foot and nearly fallen off the bartop that the company, save for Rosita, erupted into laughter.

She gave a slight gasp and put out her hand to catch the mouse, in case she needed to put him back on the bar. He caught himself, though, and pushed away her hand with a grunt and a mumbled “Thanks.” 

Rosita tipped her head in concern. “Mike, maybe you’ve had enough. We don’t want you get hurt, right?” She glanced around the room quickly.

Gunter coughed into his drink, which sounded suspiciously like someone with a thick German accent saying “Speak for yourself.”

Mike ignored the pigs and attempted to take another drink from the shot glass in front of him as Buster’s own paw intercepted him. He gave a little chuckle as the mouse glared back at him. “Oh, what, you too? You guys just want to keep me from havin’ fun, eh?” His face was slowly reddening as he raised his voice. “For a mouse, you know, I can hold my liquor! I’m, I’m quite the… the…” He frowned and rubbed his chin.

The others chimed in.

“Boozehound!”

“Alcoholic?”

“Arschloch! Ooh, I like this game. Give us another!” Rosita gave an incredulous glance at Gunter, before returning her gaze to the now calmer mouse between them.

“Sure, sure. I’ve been drinkin’ since I was, what, like 16? I think I stole some beer a year before though. Don’t remember what I did with it…”

Buster bemusedly swirled his glass. “Hmm, interesting. I was never much of a drinker myself. Most animals get really into it during college I hear, and since I never went, I only really had one or two friends to drink with.”

 

Rosita looked over curiously. “You didn’t go to college?”

The koala shrugged. “Never really had the money. Or the desire, for that matter. Once I knew I wanted my own theater, that was it. My dad saved up for it and I helped him out.” His eyes lowered slightly. “Worked himself to the bone, my dad. Never really got to let him know how much it meant.”

His words hung in the air for a moment, a solemn silence catching the edges of the room. Buster looked up and gave an awkward smile. “Well, that was me, anyway, heh. W-what about you, Rosita? You said you studied German, right?”

She smiled softly. “Yeah, for a bit. I was a flighty thing, never really knew what I wanted to do. I ended up getting a degree in Engineering, but…” She blushed a bit and her smile widened. “But I met Norman my third year, and after that it was all late nights and early mornings.”

Buster and Gunter chuckled, the latter continuing the conversation. “I went to a dance school. Dropped out, though.” He huffed. “Dusty old teachers cramping my style. They all wanted me to be “proper,” or whatever, you know? Said I’d never amount to anything if I didn’t do it their way.” He grinned defiantly. “And look where I am now, yah? Having the time of my life and doing what I love. My way.”

Mike, who had laid down on the bartop and been slowly falling asleep in the background, began humming a melody. Buster glanced down at him and poked his stomach. “What about you, little guy?”

Without opening his eyes he answered. “Went t’the Lincoln School of Music.”

Buster blinked, expecting him to continue, before looking around at his other two friends and giving a small shrug. “Well, I guess that’s that!”

Again, Rosita was unable to contain her curiosity. “If you didn’t go to college, how did you and Eddie meet? You two must have been…” She lingered painfully for a moment. “…friends… for some time.”

Buster nodded and scratched his neck, underneath the collar of his white button-up, attempting to ignore the obvious awkwardness. “Yes, yes. Me and Eddie met in high school, actually! Drama department and all that.”

A loud snort interrupted his recollection. “That fluffy buffoon, a theater kid?” Mike has propped himself up on an elbow and shot a look of disbelief to the koala. “You, Moon, you I can see, but he barely knows his face from his butt.”

Buster cocked an eyebrow. “Watch it.”

Mike raised a finger and opened his mouth, before being cut off by Gunter. ”What he means is, Eddie isn’t the most, how you say, acquainted with the theater. Not as much as you, of course.”

Mike pointed his finger back at him. “What he said.”

Buster nodded again, giving a small smile of admittance. “Well, yes. Eddie wasn’t really in the drama department. Might as well have been, though! He’d been a close friend to the department head in her librarian days, so he was her TA for a few years. Which basically meant a free period to chat up the cast.”

He took a sip as a few chuckles broke amongst his friends. “After that, we stayed close. He went to a little college in Calatonia and majored in English.” Buster laughed to himself. “Never understood that. The guy barely reads, and yet he’s a genius with a pen.”

Rosita smiled. “Ooh, I know what you mean. It’s like Norman! He hates math, absolutely loathes the stuff, but put him in front of a word problem and he can do wonders!”

Mike coughed. “Nancy dances good.”

A few blank stares matched his equally blank expression. Gunter crossed his arms and snorted. “Good one. Quite the romantic, this one, eh?”

 

Upstairs, Ash was scribbling into her notebook, occasionally scratching her chin with the back end of her pen. “Which sounds better - the regrets you left unsaid, or the regrets i’d rather forget?”

Meena looked up from the little braids she’d made in Johnny’s quiff. “What’s the rhyme scheme?”

Ash frowned. “Um… good question. It… rhymes?”

Johnny glanced over. “Doesn’ matter. Firs’ one. Never rhyme within the sentence unless it’s poetry or rap.”

Meena laughed. “That’s dumb. Who says that?”

“I do.”

Ash made a small note in her notebook. “Whatever works, dude.”

The gorilla idly spun the wheels of his skateboard, resting his head in Meena’s lap.

“What was I saying? Something about…” He trailed off, looking up to his elephant friend for assistance.

Meena smiled sweetly. “Something about a date?”

Johnny snapped his fingers and grinned back. “Oh right, yeah! There's this cute nurse who works at the old folk’s home I’m playin’ at, and we’re going to the movies on Saturday!” His grin widened. “Gonna see that new musical, ‘Lunch’. Looks interestin’.”

Ash scoffed. “How interesting can it be? It’s about talking food.”

He frowned at her. “Hey, never underestimate the power of animation. ‘S’not just for kids, y’know.”

Meena giggled and snapped a hairtie in his hair, starting on another braid. “Well, that sounds awesome. What’s their name?”

The gorilla blushed. “That’s none of your business!”

Ash rolled her eyes and strummed a few chords roughly. “Dude, chill out. No one cares if you’re dating a guy. Hell, I’m seeing this girl tomorrow at a cafe downtown!” She tuned up a string and plucked at it nonchalantly. “Name’s Jessica. Cutest quills I’ve ever seen! On par with Lance, even. That guy was a douche, but he was a cute douche. Good hygiene.”

Johnny and Meena chuckled, allowing Johnny to relax a bit. “Classy, Ash.” He sighed. “His name’s Jordan. He’s really sweet. Nice arse too.”

Meena shoved him playfully, pulling a face in mock disgust. “Ew! That’s so gross, dude.”

He waved her off. “Ah, come off it. What about you, then? Any cuties caught your eye?”

She gave an awkward sort of half-shrug. “Meh… dating’s not my scene. I can barely get up the courage to talk to my friends online, let alone strangers in real life. Besides, I’ve never really been much of a romantic.” 

“Sure, sure.” Ash’s pen scratched quietly against the paper of the notebook.

 

As Eddie rounded the corner, the glowing lights of the theater, warm and inviting, beckoned him closer. He had begun to severely regret making the trip by foot, but as he neared the doors he couldn’t help but feel glad he had. He checked his phone on the off chance he had gotten a message from Buster, before stuffing the blank screen into his pocket and pushing his way inside.

The sheep wandered the hall, following the echoing chatter of conversation and occasional laughter. He caught a glance of Ms. Crawley, walking between rooms, but decided against catching up. Eventually, he found himself at the small bar Buster and the company had assembled in, and he stood awkwardly at the entrance.

Gunter was the first to notice him. “Hey! Look who has decided to join us!” He waved with a cup full of clear liquid, a few drops spilling over the top and splattering onto the bar top. The pig smiled sheepishly as the other turned towards the new arrival. 

“Uh, hey. Sorry I took so long, I, uh…” He trailed off for a moment, glancing at the various states of drunkenness his companions were in. “Walked.”

An awkward silence settled over the room for a moment. Rosita pulled her phone out, furrowing her brow so as to seem distracted. Gunter took a deep sip of his vodka, coughing a bit as it ran down his throat. Mike let out a snore, still laying spread-eagle on the counter top. Buster chuckled nervously.

“So…” Eddie scratched his head. “Where’s Meena and the others?”

“Upstairs!” Buster hastily answered. He hopped down off his stool and pulled his partner to the hall. He turned behind him and shouted, “I’m gonna check on them and then I’ll be back!”

The two stopped in the hall for a moment as Buster fussed over Eddie. “Oh my god, you must be freezing! It's so cold out there- have you eaten today?”

The sheep rolled his eyes. “You know I am an adult, right?”

“Uh huh.”

The two shared a quick kiss before heading upstairs together, holding hands.


End file.
